The story of Mark and Lexie
by violet.lr90
Summary: With a series of missing moments between Mark and Lexie not describe on the show here their love story, starting from season five. Has Mark really noted Lexie only after Derek asked him to stay away from her? Or it was already too late? Sorry, I don't like the summary, but read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Vanilla

Author Notes: Hi everyone. After a long pause, I'm back. Here a story for all who love Mark and Lexie like me. They were my favourite couple. It's the story of them told through all the missing moments that we have never seen. My FF begins from the first episode of season 5. Here the first chapter. It's a little shorter, but the next will be longer. I hope you like it. Other characters will be involved later.

* * *

 **Dream a little dream of me part 1: Vanilla.**

Mark did not know how long it had been since he had decided to close himself in his small office, with the excuse of having to sort out some medical records. Maybe it has just been ten minutes, or maybe twenty. He had lost count. All he knew was that he had suddenly felt the need to be alone. Mark had to get away from that patient's room, which had inexplicably smelled of vanilla instead of any regular hospital room. He had to get away from her; Lexie Grey.

"Shut up?" He could not get her words out of his head. How could Lexie Grey talk to him like that — speak to one of her teachers with that tone? She was an intern, and Mark was of a higher grade than her; he should not have let her answer him in that way, and not only once but three times. Damn it! Why did he allow it to happen? And above all, why could he not get it out of his head? The answer was simple: it was Lexie. He did not know what it was, but there was something about her that intrigued him. And, no, he was not talking about her questionable taste in men. The office door opened suddenly, and Mark had to blink his eyes twice to make sure that the girl in front of him was Lexie.

"You! This is all your fault!" Lexie had come into his office like fury, with her hair in the air and a murderous look on her face that Mark only found amusing. It almost made him laugh. The vanilla smell that he had smelt before invaded the whole room. It must have been the scent of her hair. Her beautiful, brown hair.

"Has not anyone ever taught you to knock, Dr Grey? Perhaps I should remind you again that I'm your attending; you can't jump and talk to me like that."

"I do not care who you are. Go and tell George that there is absolutely nothing between us," she shouted. Certainly, this Grey really had an impressive temper, he thought.

"Why, what should there be?" Mark asked, trying to simulate total indifference and to ignore his thoughts about her.

"George is convinced that you and I sleep together."

"He what?" OK, this is not happening. Lexie Grey did not just mention them in bed together. Mark closed his eyes, taking a huge breath. The situation was so absurd that anyone would have laughed, but he could not do it.

"As if I could ever sleep with someone like you," she added, almost indignant. That sentence inexplicably bothered Mark more than anything else she had told him before.

"That's enough, Grey!" he said firmly. He had to end their conversation. He had to impose his authority as her teacher. "If you have some kind of medical explanation to ask or some information about the patient, then I'll be happy to answer you. But if you don't, please leave this room." Those words, to Mark's great relief, seemed to have the desired effect, and Lexie finally seemed to calm down.

"You are right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have," Lexie apologised. "I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry."

"Listen, let's start over again, ok? You are a good intern, and I would like to be able to continue to deal with this patient with you, without further hiccups."

"Do you think I'm good?" she asked, surprised. Yes, Mark thought this. At first, when the chief had assigned her to him as one of his assistants, he had not been very enthusiastic, but he had to reconsider this quickly. In some ways, anyone could see how Lexie was still a beginner, but even her potential was obvious, as was her desire to learn and her need to give the most.

"We worked together today. I looked at your job, and, yes, I believe it. I also think you could become an excellent doctor, but you will not if instead of checking the patient, you stay here discussing with me." Lexie smiled. She seemed to have forgotten why she had gone there. Without saying a word, she left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Mark alone with new thoughts and even more disconcerting statements on which ruminate. The previous conversations were nothing if compared to the one just ended. And that persistent aroma of vanilla, of which the place was now impregnated, did not help at all.


	2. Chapter 2 The O'Malley problem

Author Notes: Hi everyone. Here my second chapter. In the first part, the dialogue is taken from a scene of Mark and Lexie of season 5 episode 2. I wrote this chapter along with the first one. For the next, you will maybe wait a little longer, but I hope I can update the story as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Deram a little dream of me part 2: The O'Malley Problem.**

Lexie was an intern like any other, and he would have had a very professional relationship with her like he had with all the other interns. They would have had a normal student-teacher relationship. And that was all. That was what Mark kept repeating himself as he headed toward the room of the patient he had been treating. He had just arrived in the room fourteen when he saw her. Lexie stood beside the patient's bed, talking to him, and so Mark did not come in. He leant against the entrance door, watching her silently. The naturalness with which she was addressing to the patient was astonishing as if she had already done it a million times. Her hair was no longer loose and disordered, as it had been in his office. Now, they were neatly tied in a ponytail, which gave her a very professional air and not only that. Trying to drive away this last thought, Mark focused on what Lexie was saying. The Gray was reassuring the patient about something.

"It happens. People make mistakes. You know, they sleep with the wrong person, and they hide it. But if you ask me, it's the part that comes after that matters, the part where you make it right. Ant I think you're off to a good start." Mark stood there, still staring at her, but he did not resist for much longer before speaking.

"You're never at a lost for words with your patients."

"Oh, for god sake!" she exclaimed. It was not the answer he would have expected, but at least, she did not tell him to 'Shut up' nor did she make allusive references of another kind.

"You don't seem to have any trouble letting me know how you feel, so why not tell O'Malley?" For a moment he thought she wanted to laugh at him.

"You really are the last person who should be giving romantic advice." Lexie had right. He was the last man on earth who could give such advice, and he did not even understand why he was doing it. Where was finished his intention of being professional? Why was he so interested in what was happening between Lexie and O'Malley? That was not his business, though he could not hold back from expressing his opinion.

"When I like somebody, I make sure they know it. Life's too short to live any other way." He needed a beer. Now. He needed to drink and had to get out of here before he said something he would regret. He had already said enough. The patient had been check by her, and he seemed to be fine, so he had no reason to stay any further. Mark was about to leave when Lexie spoke again.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" she asked him.

"Then he's an idiot," Mark answered before went out of the room.

"Do you not want to check the patient, Doctor Sloan?" Lexie asked, following him.

"You just did it, and he seems pretty stable. Besides, my turn ended twenty minutes ago so..."

"But who will check the patient overnight?" Lexie insisted.

"Well, I think you can do it by yourself, but if you need any help, O'Malley worked on this case with us, so ask him. Always, if you find the courage." He did not want to say that last sentence because he knew it was a cheap shot, but he also did not want her to follow him, and those words seemed to stop her. Mark could not be sure of it, but he thought he heard a "screw you" behind his back. He knew he should have scolded her, but he only smiled.

* * *

That night at Joe's Bar, Mark was already on his second beer, but still, he could not stop thinking about Lexie. Mark could not help but remember that at this time she was probably with her crush, George, moreover thanks to his suggestion.

"Mark, are you with me? What is happening to you tonight?" Callie asked him, bringing him back to reality. "You practically forced me to come here with you, and then you don't even give me a lot of attention. Is everything ok?"

"How can you be professional with interns?" Mark asked her. Calle looked at him perplexed; then she laughed hard.

"Are you joking, right? Maybe I should remind you that I married the intern, George O'Malley." Mark hearing it, snorted. Always O'Malley! What they all found in him? He really did not know.

"Sorry. I forgot about it," Mark apologised. Callie drank a sip of her drink.

"I would tell you to ask this question to Derek, but he would not be of great help to you either." And just then, Mark saw him enter the bar with Meredith. No, definitely none of her friends could help him. Anyway, it was still not the case to make it a big deal. After all, nothing had ever happened between him and Lexie, and nothing would ever happen. Mark had no idea how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3 Little Grey

Author Notes: Hi everyone. Here is the new chapter of my Slexie story. This missing moment is the continuation of Joe's bar scene of episode 5x03. I hope you like it. Just for information, the rating of the FF is T for future chapters. Thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

 **Here comes the Flood: Little Grey.**

"I can't keep going. Chlorine, Neon, Potassium..."

"Ok, ok, that's enough. I'll take your word for it." She smiled, then she started drinking again while Mark observed her. Photographic memory. He still struggled to believe, that girl never ceased to amaze him. Whenever he found himself talking to her, he ended up discovering something new and feeling pleasantly impressed. The whole day, he had called her 'pathetic', but the truth was Lexie was not pathetic at all. She was smart, intuitive, polite. It's true that once she had insulted him, but she seemed to have already forgotten it. Anyway, who would turn down a surgery to help a friend in need? Okay, maybe that was a bit pathetic, but it was nothing if compared to all of her other qualities, including beauty. The truth was that the only reason Mark had considered her pathetic was to protect himself from this Little Grey.

"Is that why you decided to be a surgeon among other things?" he asked her. "For your photographic memory?"

"No, I decided to be a surgeon because I find white coats very sexy, I don't know why but doctors have that something that has always aroused me." Mark, who was now sipping his drink, almost choked. Lexie laughed in amusement.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Maybe a bit, but it's so funny," she replied still chortling.

"No, not at all and I remind you that I'm your attending and you ..."

"Yes, I know. You are my attending, and I'm just an intern, who should not even speak to you, and the fact that my half-sister is engaged with your best friend does not make us friends."

"Exactly," Mark said, in a subtle tone, more to convince himself, and not just as an answer to her.

"So, just out of curiosity. How come with all the empty seats, you sit down right next to mine?" Lexie asked him.

"I thought you wanted to know about Mr Patmore's surgery and I was right," he replied lying. When Mark entered the bar, he had noticed her alone at the counter, and despite his feeling that she would only give him trouble, he couldn't pass the idea to sit next to her. After all, that was the first time he saw her out of the hospital; without a white coat on.

"Well ... then thank you for informing me, Doctor Sloan."

"My pleasure, Little Grey," he answered, sipping a little bit of his drink.

"Great, I missed a new nickname," Lexie said, snorting, after hearing how he had called her. "It was a while that someone did not invent another one. Just today during lunch, Karev called me Lexipedia."

"See, he's an idiot. I admit he knows his work, but this does not change my first thought about him."

"I agree with you; he's an ass."

"Do you not like Karev?" Mark asked surprise. "But if you just told me that you eat together."

"Yes, sometimes, but not always. Anyway, our is a far more embarrassing story, I'd tell you if we were friends, but you claim otherwise." Damn what happened between her and Karev? He had a pretty good idea which he didn't like it.

"In fact, I'm not interested in knowing it. But you have not yet told me why you chose to become a surgeon? Of course, mine is a very professional interest; you know to understand your future specialisation."

"Of course, but I have not decided my specialisation yet. And to answer your question I chose to become a surgeon only at the university, but I've always loved medicine. As a child, my favourite game was to be a doctor. I used my mother's cat as a guinea pig. I measured its temperature with the thermometer. I checked its ears; you know things like that."

"Poor cat. But, when I was a teen, I once put Derek's favourite frog into the microwave, though I never pressed start," he added immediately.

"Oh, what a good guy! I did not want to use the cat. I would have done it on my sister's body, but she did not allow me."

"Do you have another sister?" Mark asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes, Molly. She's younger than me but already married and with a daughter. You are an only child, don't you?"

"Yes, I am." Lexie looked at her watch, and then with a long sip, she finished her drink.

"Well, it's getting late. It has been nice talking to you, Doctor Sloan."

"Same to me," Mark answered as she paid. Lexie settled down her jacket and was about to leave, but before he could hold back, he said, "Ah Little Grey, try to improve your choice in men. I mean, O'Malley and Karev?" She looked at him with surprise; even Mark was surprised about himself. Why did he have to put his foot in it so much?

"How did you find out about me and Alex? It could also have been a mere discussion regarding work."

"Yes, it could have been, but the word 'embarrassing' was telling me it wasn't and seeing your reaction I'd say I'm right," Mark said trying to hide his disappointment. He hoped that his intuition was wrong, but her astonishment had confirmed his theory. They once had a relationship, and he did not like it at all.

"Goodbye, Doctor Sloan." Lexie did not wait for his answer and left. Mark watched her disappear. 'She has a nice ass,' he thought. He immediately turned his gaze away and looked around. Callie was sitting at a table. She was talking with Erica Hahn. He would have liked to talk with her friend, but he did not want to disturb her, and then he suddenly no longer wanted to stay there, so he paid and returned to his hotel.


	4. Chapter 4 I'd have chosen you

Author Notes: Hi everyone. Here is the fourth chapter. It is a missing moment between Mark and Lexie that I imagined in the episode 5x05. It is after Lexie faces O'Malley. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **There's no I in Team: I'd have chosen you.**

Mark was at work. He had just informed a patient about the condition of his nose, and now he was observing out of one of the hospital windows overlooking the entrance. However, it was not the view, which had diverted him, but Lexie Grey. She walked back and forth along the driveway leading to the main door. She did not wear a white coat, but he did not fully understand whether she was going to leave or had just arrived. She seemed completely lost in her thoughts. Mark looked at his watch. He had to operate on the broken nose of the patient, but the operating room would not be free before half an hour. Mark would have been on duty all night; he could take a little break.

"Callie, can you check Mr Wilson for a while? I need a bit of fresh air."

"Sure, no problem," she answered him. "But Mark if yours is an excuse for a quickie, you should know that I already saw someone take the on-call room." He could not help but smiled.

"Thanks, Callie. I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

Lexie walked in front of the hospital entrance for ten minutes or maybe more. She did not know what to do. She did not know whether to leave or not. Or better, Lexie knew she could not go home, not after telling George to go to hell, but where could she go? When she had finally decided to face him and close that story, which was becoming really ridiculous, Lexie had forgotten that they lived together. How could she avoid George in their little three-room apartment? Lexie sat down on one of the benches, disconsolate. It was then that Mark reached her and approached her.

"Little Grey, hi. It's been a while. Are you on call, too?" Mark asked, sitting next to her.

"I wish I was! At least I would have an excuse for not going home." He looked at her in surprise.

"I thought the chief and Young were the only ones who never wanted to leave this place. But apparently, I was wrong."

"Yeah, well, it's hard to want to go home after you tell your roommate to go to hell," she said.

"I see, and who is your... "

"O'Malley," she said before he could finish his answer. "You know today George had to choose three interns to work with and he did not ask for me. He never did my name once, after all, I did for him. After I decorated his locker."

"Did you decorate O'Malley locker?" he asked. He would have like to make fun of Lexie, but from her sad expression, he realised that right now that was the last thing she needed. Lexie did not even seem to have heard his last question.

"I even turned down a surgery to help him study, and he did not even say thank you. So I realised he was clearly not interested and that all this had to end. In fact, it was a patient to make me understand it, but even thinking about your words helped me."

"My words?" Mark asked perplex.

"Yes, all your comments about how pathetic I was. You were right." Mark closed his eyes and took a huge breath before answering her.

"You're not, okay. Sometimes you are a little naive and too polite but still very smart, and the fact that you've been able to face O'Malley proves it. You just took more time than you would have to do it."

"Thank you. Anyway, you were right also about my choice in men. It's terrible, but I don't know, I just thought George was different. He looked like a good guy."

"Yes, of course, but you may have forgotten that O'Malley cheated his wife with Izzie, who then left after a week."

"I haven't; I just thought that ... you know what, it doesn't matter. I don't care about it anymore."

"Good, for you," Mark said. There was a little moment of silence between them before Lexie spoke again,

"Do you still think we could never be friends? Even after this conversation?" she asked. Yes, Mark believed it, but it had nothing to do with the stupid student-teacher matter. He could no longer use that excuse. The real problem was that you could not be friends with someone with whom you had an attraction.

"I think if I were O'Malley, I would not have thought twice about choosing you as one of my interns. And not only for your photographic memory." Lexie was about to answer him when Mark's pager rang.

"I have to go." She nodded. Mark was almost inside when he decided to turn back. Lexie seemed to have no intention of moving from there, and he could not leave her alone in the cold of Seattle.

"Little Grey, I have a rhinoplasty surgery to do, and I thought that if you still do not want to go home, you could assist me." Lexie's face lit up for the first time, and Mark could not help but smile.

"I would be happy to assist you, Doctor Sloan."

"Good, then go and change yourself, and after you reach the room twenty-seven. For any information about the patient, ask Torres. It was her who worked on the case with me until now." Lexie nodded.

"All right. I really do not know how to thank you."

"You don't need to. After all, is not this what friends do? They help in time of need. Just give me a favour, can you?"

"Sure, what is it?" He looked at her with a serious expression and then said,

"Don't decorate my locker for this!" Lexie snorted and rolled her eyes, before disappearing into the hospital. Mark laughed. He had no idea how things could end up with each other, but for now, he would be her friend. His pager rang again, he took another deep breath and went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5 A promise hard to keep

Author Notes: Hi everyone. Here is my new chapter. It's a missing moment collocate between episode 8 and 9 of season 5. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **In the Midnight Hour: A promise hard to keep.**

"Keep Little Sloan out of Little Grey" this was what Mark repeated himself after he found Lexie in the on-call room. That morning Mark arrived at the hospital in advance to check a patient, but after making sure he was fine, he decided to catch up with his lost sleeping time. So after asking one of the many interns to call him only if the patient was dying, he headed for the on-call room. It sounded like a good idea, except for the fact that as soon as he entered the room, he found Lexie Grey, lying down, on one of the beds. For a moment time stopped, Mark stood still watching her. He didn't turn on the light for fear of waking her, but with the door still half open, he could still observe her. With her brown hair scattered on the pillow and a dangling arm, Little Grey looked even more beautiful than usual. Lexie was sleeping so peacefully; he struggled to look away. Her chest rose and fell with every little breath she took. It was because of those last thoughts that had begun to repeat to himself, "keep Little Sloan out of Little Grey."

After Derek had asked him to stay away from her, Mark had tried to do it with all his might, but fate was certainly not helping him. Now he usually met her more frequently than he really wanted to. That wasn't even the strangest part about this whole situation. The truth was that Mark had long suspected feeling something for her, but it was Derek's prohibition that pushed him to understand once and for all. That "stay away from Lexie," had opened his eyes to a reality that he had tried in every way to ignore. Trying not to make any noise, Mark headed for the door, but unintentionally slammed a foot against one of the bed's legs. "Damn!" he yelled. From the noise behind him, he realised that Lexie had woken up. In fact, a few moments later the room lit up.

"Doctor Sloan, are you? What are you doing here?"

"I was..." Come on, Mark thinks of something. "I was earlier, and so I thought of having a quickie with the nurse, Lisa, but then I saw you sleeping, so..."

"And where is she now?" Lexie asked, looking around.

"Who?" Mark replied.

"The nurse, Lisa."

"Oh, when I realised that the room was not free, I gave her away. Sorry that I woke you up. I tried not to," Mark apologised.

"It's okay, and then I'm the one who is sorry," Lexie said, while she put her shoes on.

"Are you sorry? For what?" he asked, not fully understanding her words.

"For having wasted your chance for a quickie." Ah... if only you knew who I really wanna ... No, Mark remembers "Little Sloan should not get in ..." You promised your best friend, and you can not mess with things again with Derek, not after he has finally forgiven the affair with Addison. But Lexie was such a beautiful temptation.

"Who is Little Sloan?" Lexie asked.

"What?"

"You just named him. Who is Little Sloan?" He had said it aloud. Mark could not believe that he had done it, that he was so stupid, and thank goodness he hadn't finished the sentence.

"Nobody. It's nobody. Now, sorry, but I just have to go."

"Of course Dr Sloan." Rushing out, Mark just barely managed to avoid a head to head collision with Callie.

"Mark, what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't your shift start at seven?" she asked. Right at that moment, Lexie came out of the on-call room, passing and greeting them both. Callie, after greeting back, turned to him with a suspicious look. "Something is going on between you and Little Grey?"

"No, nothing is going on! Why every one thing so! First O'Malley then Meredith and Derek and now you." And without saying anything else, Mark moved away from her as quickly as possible. It would have been hard to hold on to the promise made because there was a limit to everything, and he was reaching it.

* * *

Meanwhile Lexie, after that meeting with Sloan, had decided to go looking for her sister Meredith.

"Hey, listen. Do you know a nurse named Lisa?" Meredith thought a little bit about it.

"No, sorry. I don't remember any nurse with that name. Why are you asking me?"

"Oh, just for curiosity," Lexie replied quickly. Her sister looked at her puzzled.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" she asked her.

"I'm not," Lexie said, before leaving, it was better that Meredith did not know why she had asked for it, partly because she was the first who did not even know what the real reason was. However, Lexie was sure that it was not just out of curiosity.


End file.
